Polyolefins such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) homopolymer and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) copolymer can be produced using various combinations of catalyst systems and polymerization processes. In some end-use applications, it can be beneficial to use a dual metallocene catalyst system to produce copolymers having broad and/or bimodal molecular weight distributions. Moreover, it can be beneficial for such copolymers to also have a flat or uniform comonomer distribution. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.